Family Reunions
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: WARNING: SPOILER's FOR LAST HUNT. Just a scene I think should have happened at the end of the fourth book between Moonheart and Lightfoot. Right now I am planning on writing more chapters but I may change my mind and make this a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Family Reunions

By Rossella1 :

I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles or any of the character in it. Those belong to the illustrious Bruce Coville. Anyone who has not read the Last Hunt or has not finished it and does not wish to have the ending spoiled should not read any further since while I have changed a few major details, the overall ending is the same. I know that a lot of the dialogue is different that didn't need to be changed. That is just to make sure people know that this is noncanonical and so I wouldn't have to reference large parts of the fanfic. This is just a scene I wish could have happened. I respect the fact that it didn't, I just wanted to share my view. I am not writing this for monetary gain.

"_Moonheart!" he wailed. Now he did fall to his knees. Ignoring Rocky's protests that he could not afford to attempt a healing now, he pressed his horn to his uncle's side." The Last Hunt by Bruce Coville_

The unicorn prince was relieved when he felt a large surge of energy flow from his body into his uncle's and Moonheart's wounds healed. Although he wanted to stay and make sure his uncle was alright, he forced himself to get shakily to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he ran onward towards the flaming tents. It didn't take them long to find Cara's father and Rajiv exiting a tent, supporting Jacques between them.

"Is he fatally wounded?" Lightfoot asked, weary and unsure if he could perform another healing.

"He should be alright. Everything seems superficial enough." Replied Ian Hunter.

"Then place him on my back. I think I can carry him. I may have to move slowly, but I can get him out of here faster than you two."

"Thank you. Now let's go to rejoin my wife. I think that it is important that she meet this man." With that they set off across the battlefield. Along the way they encountered Cara- or Silverhoof, Martha Hunter, and a wounded Dimblethum. Jacques having awakened and being able to walk, the two men managed to hoist the huge creature onto the backs of the unicorns, and together the two carried him towards the Queen, Allura, the delvers, the Squijum, and Fallon.

Though Fallon was alarmed at the condition his long lost friend was in, he was slightly reassured by the fact that the Dimblethum, Elihu, was still alive. After a failed attempt by Cara, to revert him to his original form, Fallon managed to succeed in doing this. Though Beloved tried to stop Elihu from sealing the rift in Axis Mundi by temporarily holding Martha at knifepoint, she was subdued and Elihu succeeded at the cost of his and Allura's (who had decided to help) lives. Cara plunged her newly formed horn into Beloved's heart, ending the woman's pain and also her life. Though surprised at Cara's new form, her grandparents and father were too happy to see her and loved her too much to care a great deal. The pleasantries of the reunion were brief, however; there were a great deal wounded and the few who were able to had to heal what they could. Lightfoot was able to attend to some minor wounds, but bringing his uncle back from the point of death had taken its toll and he soon found himself resting near the side of the elder unicorn. They lay in silence for a few moments until Moonheart broke it.

"You shouldn't have used your energy on me, nephew. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have been killed!" Lightfoot dropped his head with a sight. "…but I thank you." He said grudgingly, giving Lightfoot a small nudge. The unicorn prince looked up surprised, then returned it, unsure of what to say. They sat there together until dark fell, and then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Reunions

By Rossella1 :

I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles or any of the character in it. Those belong to the illustrious Bruce Coville. Anyone who has not read the Last Hunt or has not finished it and does not wish to have the ending spoiled should not read any further since while I have changed a few major details, the overall ending is the same. This is just a scene or two I wish could have happened. I respect the fact that it didn't, I just wanted to share my view. I am not writing this for monetary gain.

Excerpt: "I know you think I am hard on Lightfoot, Cara. And I suppose I am. But it is only because I want him to achieve his true potential. Though you may not believe it, I am as worried about him as you are." Moonheart, The Unicorn Chronicles, by Bruce Coville

Lightfoot was awoken the next morning by someone nuzzling his neck, playfully. He looked up to see Cara (or was it Silverhoof now?) looking down at him. "Come on, sleepy head!" She thought to him. "The wars over and here you are still sleeping at noon! Get up, let's go play!" He glanced at Moonheart who was still asleep next to him. "He'll need his rest." She thought gently, "He did lose a lot of blood; if you hadn't healed him…"

"I don't want to think about that," he replied getting up, "Let's go!" They ran off, chasing each other through the woods, in a game similar to the ones humans played called "tag". After doing this for about a half hour, they came to rest near a stream, kneeling down to drink the crystal clear water.

They sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company, when Cara broke it by saying, "He was worried about you." And when he looked up at her questioningly. "Moonheart. When I was about to go ask Graumag for help he told me that he knew he was hard on you but that he only did it so that you could be all that you could be and that he was worried about you."

Lightfoot waited a moment and then thought to her, "I think I've always known that." They rested there a while longer and then headed back towards their family.


End file.
